Cold
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: Ever since Vanya could remember she always felt cold. M for sexual content


**Title: Cold**

**Summary: Since Vanya could remember she always felt cold. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Ever since Vanya could remember she always felt cold. It was an absurd phenomenon she was dealing with most of her life. It didn't matter if it was spring or summer if the sun was almost melting the concrete on the road, or it was a hundred degrees outside, Vanya always felt the need to put on long shirts or sweaters her body shivering from the lack of warmth. And even when she did put on extra layers, she always felt like her fingers were _chilly_ needing more warmth, more heat. They needed something not to feel icy like this.

It was bizarre really. She could see the sweat glowing on people's foreheads as she passed them by, but all she could think of was to push her hands into the pockets of her long sleeve jackets to warm them up a bit. She was like this as long as she could remember, maybe since she was a baby. She wasn't sure how she survived the cold for so long, but she did and she felt it all the time.

If people noticed they only stared at her weirdly but never commented, and Vanya herself never saw a point to visit a doctor about it. She went to her yearly check-ups and if something was off, the doctor would have told her, right?

She didn't know what to think about it, but she took it just like one of those things. It wasn't that she liked wearing short clothing anyway. She was fine having covered as much skin as possible and feeling a little bit of warmer.

'Are you cold?' asked Five one day as they finished painting his room for the second time. They always painted the walls only for him to write over them again. Personally, Vanya took it as some quality family time than painting his walls, since he would have them ruined by the end of the week.

Anyway, he was referring to her fingers hiding under her sleeves again. She already ruined a few sweaters by pulling the sleeves, but she didn't mind all that much.

'Just my hands,' she shrugged her shoulders. By that time, she didn't even notice it was strange to be cold after you worked with your hands for so long she just was.

Five brushed his fingers form the addition paint and walked up to her motioning for her to show him her hands.

She grimaced but humored him raising them in front of him palms down so he could investigate. She noticed that throughout the time he was back he grew quite a lot. It didn't even make her all that annoyed that once again she was the smallest person in the family. She was just glad she got to see him grown up this time. Even if it was strange. He looked so young and yet, he was older than all of them.

He let out a confused sound as his fingers lightly stroke hers, and he was confronted with just how cold her hands really were. She offered him a crooked smile, 'I'm always cold.'

'Like this?' he asked while his hands immediately covered her own. For some reason it was only when his hands covered hers did she notice just how nice they were. He had strong hands but his fingers were long and very delicate especially whenever she caught him play with a pen or when preparing breakfast. They move with a certain accuracy she as a musician admired. Maybe that was why their hands fit in each other so nicely as he held them between their chests.

She let out a small sigh as she could feel her cold hands started to absorb his warm like greedy little ice goblins stealing it away.

She looked up at him a bit embarrassed by this, but Five just calmly looked down at her with his thoughts a mystery to her just as always.

She chuckled nervously, 'Sorry.'

'It's fine,' he said and rose her hands bringing them toward his face, her thumbs peaking from his grip. To Vanya's absolute shock he took a deep breath and then breathed hot air on them causing her to flinch a bit. He didn't let her hands go, and his strong grip forbidden her from actually moving away from him. She was left to stand there and watch as he warmed her hands lightly stroking her thumbs with his own in the process while her body...she wasn't sure, but her body was somehow _reacting_ to the sensation.

Once he was done he looked at her, 'Better?'

Honestly, for a few moments, Vanya didn't know if it was better all she knew was that her heart was beating a bit too fast and Five's grip no matter how strong it was, was very nice. It was oddly good to have her hands held like that.

She nodded either way because the whole situation confused her, and she didn't know how to deal with it at the moment. Her hands did feel better though. Not warm. She never felt that, but they felt better. She politely thanked Five and went to help the others with the painting equipment and cleaning wondering why she felt Five's eyes on her the whole time as she did, and why she felt like she should watch her step.

* * *

Honestly, Vanya didn't think things would change. She didn't think it was a bit deal for Five even if she felt a bit strange about the whole incident annoying herself by thinking about it every once in awhile before she chased the thought away for like a second before she returned to it again. Did Five notice the change?

If he did he didn't comment it like he usually didn't deal with pointless things, but he did _force_ her to put on more layers and even brought her gloves although it was September. She appreciated the effort and wore them for quite some time until once she forgot to take them. She was meeting Five and the others for late dinner, and he eyed her bare hands with a wrinkle between his forehead and the next moment she knew he grabbed both of her hands in his and repeated the little demonstration he did after they painted the walls.

She shivered again at the gesture but didn't try to break free and let Five let go of her hands afterward only to take one and forced it with his own into the pocket of his jacket. Neither of the others commented _thank_ _God_ because Vanya was sure she would die from embarrassment if they did. She just kept her eyes away from Five trying not to look ridiculous as she walked with him like that to the pizza place. She did her best to ignore the feeling, the sound of her own heartbeat or how Five's hand held her tight and made her warm stuffed in his pocket.

* * *

Ever since then Vanya _conveniently _forgot her gloves more often, and Five always kept her hands warm. None of them said anything, but with how casually he always reached for her even someone as ignorant to feelings as him, he had to notice the gesture and think about it. She wondered if he would comment on it, but he didn't so she didn't either.

After that, he started to make sure she worn warm clothes confused about why she was always cold even if she had them on.

'Maybe, it's a slow blood flow?' he asked while softly massaging her fingers outside of her work one day.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'My doctor didn't say anything.'

'Did you ask?'

'Not specifically,' she told him and his face fell into that same concentration haze it always did when he was thinking very hard about something.

She chuckled, 'Don't over-think it. I don't mind. It's always been like this.'

He made a displeased sound before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Her eyes flushed closed on their own accord as she waited out the moment his soft lips would release her skin, the spot they touched was left _burning_.

'I-'

'Is it warmer?' he asked casually before he pressed his finger against the place his lips marked and brushed it a bit as if to spread the warmth.

'Y-yes,' she admitted and watched as his concentrated face turned into something else, and he smirked that way which made her feel all confused sometimes. The smirk was always mischief and proud. Full of the ego and confidence only Five possessed. She never met a person who was more sure of himself than him. And yet when he smirked at her like that, it felt different. It felt like that smirk was haunting her or mocking her in some way maybe even daring to do something.

_What?_

Vanya didn't know, but it thrilled and scared her at the same time leaving her ultimately confused.

'Good,' he said and nodded at her work wishing her a good day. She was left barely functioning through the rest of the working day wondering what the hell just happened and why did she felt the way she felt replaying the feeling created in her heart when his lips touched her skin.

Afterward, they had dinner with the others much to Five's visibly displeasure although she couldn't figure out why, but the kiss wasn't brought up so she assumed it was a onetime thing.

It wasn't.

* * *

A little after the first time Five started softly kissing her on the cheek whenever he seemed it fitting. She didn't mind as every time he did so she felt a wave of warm rush from the spot to her body lighting it up for a couple of seconds like a Christmas tree. Never too long, but when you were so used to being cold the way Vanya was all her life it was enough.

She never asked. She was too shy for that, but she secretly adored the feeling, her eyes always shutting and her heartbeat speeding up whenever Five just appeared in front of her impossibly close before he leaned down and pressed his lips in a kiss that was just too _long_ just too _soft_ and just too _caring_ to be mistaken for brotherly or friendly one. Not with the way he looked into her eyes afterward his gaze just as _hot_ as the feeling he evoked inside her.

No there was nothing friendly about the kisses Five gave her and the way he looked at her afterward like he was admiring his fine work, admiring how confused, wrecked and needing _more_ he left her.

They didn't talk about it, but at that point, there wasn't anything to talk about. Vanya was cold and whenever she was cold Five seemed to take upon himself to make her warm. He didn't have a problem to take her hands and hold them in his grip warming them up, or stuffing them with his own into the pockets of his coat with each adding month colder than the last. He also didn't seemed too bothered by pulling her into a tight embrace on the street outside of a restaurant, the mansion, her apartment or her work and holding her until she found her own hands digging into his back trying to drain him out of every last bit of warmth he had left feeling _high_ on the feeling of his warmth. But Five didn't seem to be getting colder it was like he had endless supplies of the wonderfully delicious heat and didn't mind sharing it with her. He didn't mind many things. Including pressing his lips against her cold cheeks and setting her body on fire with their touch. Five was always the person who thought little of rules and what others might think, but the solitude of forty-five years had made him an absolute shameless savage.

She found her knees going weak and in need of some support the last time he kissed her like that. Fortunately, Five had no intention of letting her go and kept her in his arms looking down at her face she could feel their breaths mixing.

'Perhaps next time we should try to have you tugged in a blanket to get you properly warm.'

He smirked at her in that way which made it hard to breathe and her heartbeat to go wild, 'Or between the sheets.'

She gasped for air not able to say anything and just watched him until her legs felt steady enough for her to walk on her own. She didn't feel like she should watch her step anymore. She knew she already misstepped and there was no going back to the way she used to.

* * *

'It's worst at night,' she said as he asked her one time if she had periods during the day when it was absolutely impossible to get warm altogether.

She did. At night. Sometimes she couldn't fall asleep for hours feeling like even the extra blanket wasn't giving her the body temperature she needed and other times she woke up to a sudden chill running through her body paralyzing her for a second before it left her shivering.

They were currently sitting on the couch. Vanya was pressed with her back to his side while she was reading a book supporting it with one hand while the other was busy keeping her fingers entwined with Five's. He was writing into his notebook which he was balancing on his free thigh.

It was strange how her tiny fingers fit almost perfectly against Five's long ones. Almost as if they were made for one another to be linked that way in an embrace keeping each other warm. Well, Five keeping her warm. What she was giving in exchanged she didn't know. Warm was definitely not it.

Five stopped writing for a moment. She couldn't see the act, but she heard the pen stopped moving against the paper before she left his lips against the back of her ear, his breath intoxicating when he spoke, 'Next time you feel cold at night just call me over.'

His words caused her to almost drop her book as she realized what he implied without actually saying it. How could she assume it was anything innocent when she felt his chest against her own as he kissed her throat claiming he wanted to keep her warm? When he held her hand all the time even if she didn't ask him regardless of where they were? When his lips caused her a certain rush which even he must have felt because instead of moving them away from her skin and dragged them further, _lower_ causing a different trail of goosebumps to appear all over her body which had nothing to do with cold?

His nose brushed against her ear, 'Hm?'

She swallowed and closed her eyes as if trying to piece together her thoughts when all she could think about was his nose against her ear and how his whole body shifted so now she was pressed against his chest feeling it rise and fall.

'I-o-h-kay,' she let out when she felt his lips move against her skin on the shell of her ear and she was ready to spontaneously combust.

He didn't say anything after that just his pen continued to move against the paper and Vanya took a moment to calm her heartbeat and breathing although she knew it was pointless because the moment he shifted a bit, she was back where she started.

* * *

She got addictive quickly to his touch. She couldn't explain it. She was with men before. She had boyfriends even if the relationships never lasted. She was used to holding hands and being _intimate _in the bedroom, but she never felt _this_ way. When he first started to take her hand, it was strange. She liked the feeling of warm, her cold hands were possessive and greedy about it demanding more, but it was still a bit strange and unusual for her to have someone to touch hands with after so long of being on her own, of being cold. Especially someone like Five who often seemed so detached from everything he found dull and uninteresting. But quickly after a couple of weeks, it was almost a part of a routine for Vanya to reach her hand and wait until he would take it walking down the street with her. He never denied her non-verbal request for a touch, but Vanya still started to feel a certain worry growing inside her that perhaps _today _he wouldn't want to hold her hand. Today, he wouldn't want to touch her and keep her warm. Of course, that was only her anxiety and seeing problems where they weren't talking.

Five was always quick to take her hand, to keep her close, to hug her or kiss her stealing her breath and heart little by little or maybe all at once, and she just didn't realize until much later. He never denied obviously enjoying the sensation as well although Vanya didn't understand as he wasn't the cold one. Maybe he was too warm at times and needed her cold or maybe he just wanted to warm her the way no one ever could. By now the lines were blurry and Vanya didn't even care. All she wanted was to have him close and feel his warmth everywhere she could. He didn't seem to mind as he pulled her closer burying his face against her neck nearly causing her to stumbled if it wasn't for the wall behind them her lower body coming alive with an electric impulse almost like an oven someone lightened a match inside.

The two stayed like that for a while both taking something from one another before they get enough to be able to function again. Whatever Five took from her, she didn't know, but she could tell he was just as addictive to it as she was with the way his gaze darkened as he leaned away to look at her.

* * *

The nights were the worst. She didn't lie about that.

She was left laying awake for hours at a time just staring at the ceiling craving the warmth she felt during the day from Five. Craving his hands, his lips, his body, his warm.

_**Craving him. **_

She got up from the bed and walked to her house phone. She changed her mind three times before she finally dialed the number.

He picked up on the first ring.

'Vanya?'

'I'm cold...I need you to come over,' she said her voice sounding strange like it wasn't hers like it belonged to someone else. Someone who called in the middle of the night for people to come over and warm them up.

The moment she ended the call and put the phone on its place, she heard the familiar sound and her dark kitchen lightened up with the blue light before it was gone.

'Five,' she breathed out before he rushed toward her his hands immediately pulling her into an embrace before she found herself in her bedroom falling to her bed Five's lips against her jaw.

'I'll keep you warm,' he promised moving his lips against her neck, her throat while his hands pushed her underneath him so his body shielded her from the cold and everything else.

She hugged him around the neck pulling him close, '_Yes.'_

His touch was warm, but his mouth was burning setting her body on fire everywhere he kissed her. He went through her neck lighting the hickeys he probably left there like candles on a Christmas tree before he went lower to her collar bone sucking on it and nibbling it with his teeth which caused her to moan.

'Do you feel warm, Vanya?' he asked his voice sweet like poison in her ears.

'N-no,' she lied feeling him move lower to her chest area between her breast stopping at the begging of her shirt, 'Still cold?'

'Huh-uh,' she let out feeling his nose digging into her shirt before his hand moved to her shoulder and pushed her sleeve off and under her arm causing her right breast to be uncovered, and her nipple instantly erected by the chilliness of her bedroom.

'Well, I will have to try harder,' he said before his mouth got too busy with her nipple.

She gasped throwing her head back as he took her nipple into his mouth sucking on it gently but in a very stern way. His tongue and teeth tasting and pulling her causing Vanya's hands to fly into his hair not sure if she wanted to pull him away or press him closer as the feeling was nothing like Vanya ever experienced. She knew she didn't have the biggest breasts, and no one ever paid this much attention to them so she found herself quickly lost in the delicious and ecstatic sensation. She wasn't sure if he was creating the sensation or pulling it out of her through her nipple with his teeth, but she didn't care as long as it was drowning all her senses and rational thing in its wonderfulness.

When Five finally released her nipple with a loud _pop_ sound, Vanya could feel herself soaking through her panties and PJs.

Her body trembled, but the coldness was the last thing on her mind as he rose up and brushed the hair which covered her eyes and forehead away. The way he looked at her was dangerous, dark and hot and she wanted to be buried in it.

'Still cold?'

She nodded not able to speak properly, her lips parted from the shaking of her body before he covered them with his own forcing them to stop. Vanya felt her whole body buzzing with the sensation he caused inside of her circulating around her lightening and warming everything up but still causing her to tremble without meaning to.

His kiss was like everything about him demanding and direct leaving no room for argument or doubts about what he wanted and what he was planning to take. She didn't care. She wanted it. She would have given him anything he wanted in that moment feeling his body against her own, the pressure, the weight, all their parts falling in the right places causing her to get lost as his tongue mapped the inside of her mouth while his hands continued to explore her body stroking her breast, pulling at her nipples, brushing against her center with his lower body. He seemed to have been everywhere all at once, and yet she couldn't get enough of him trying to pull him closer, firmed almost as if they could melt together in their heat into one.

When his fingers got lower, and he pulled down her PJs and got into her panties, she moaned almost embarrassingly loud breaking their kiss.

He smirked against her lips his fingers teasingly _slow_ trailing through her clit reminding her where they were and what they could do, 'Warm enough?'

Her hips jerked against his hands trying to get some frictions, some touch out of them as she licked her lips shaking her head a bit, 'No...cold.'

He watched her for a moment before he kissed her stealing her breath away for another couple of moments making her get lost in the feeling of his lips working against hers before he suddenly broke the kiss and pulled down her panties. He tossed them somewhere she couldn't see.

She gasped at the thought of what he was going to do next before he lightly pressed a kiss against the inside of her thigh, and then another a bit higher and another and so on, until he didn't stop by her opening taking his sweet time before he leisurely dragged his tongue over her entrance all the way to her clit making her let out the most embarrassing sound she ever could produce. But she didn't care as the next second he started to viciously drawn patters against her clit. He didn't seem to care that she was quickly getting consumed by his little demonstration, by the heat rushing through her veins trying to drown her inside it. She never felt this warm before. She never felt like she was burning all over like this. Her body was always cold.

_Always cold_.

He played her like she was the instrument, and he was the musician. She always thought he would be good with an instrument just like her. She knew his devotion. The way he could tune everything out and focus on the task in hands. The same way he was focusing all his attention to her now ready to make her burn like a match as he was setting every nerve ending in her body on fire.

She choked on his name not even sure if she pronounced it correctly when she finally reached her edge and surrendered her body and mind to her release. For a moment everything burnt inside her as her orgasm washed over her leaving her a pile of mess laying on the sheets her shirt pushed under her breasts her pants and underwear gone and her brain might as well turned into pudding with what was left of it after the fire was done.

When Five went to kiss her clit again, Vanya shivered too oversensitive, but he didn't seem to care about that either. He grabbed her thigh and hooked her legs over his shoulder lifting her butt off the bed in the process. He pushed her pussy over his face and starting his little performance once more as if someone asked for an encore. This time he focused on her entrance as well. His soft and skillful tongue dug inside before returning to her clit again, bringing her toward the finish line even quicker than before while she panted trying not to fall apart and make some sense while her body vibrated.

He sloppily kissed her pelvis all the way to her stomach leaving her skin wet with her own cum before he was in front of her face again. He wore that usual smirk of his which made it _harder_ to breathe and her legs to go weak every time knowing now full well what it meant when he used it on her.

He leaned down almost to her lips, his own still wet from where they just been as he brushed his nose against hers _gently_, in absolute contrast to the way he just ruined her twice.

'Tell me you're still cold,' he said, and it took Vanya a couple of pants and to shut her eyes tight to concentrate enough to be able to speak again.

_'Cold_._'_

He attacked her lips savagely letting her taste herself on him, feeling his hot and suddenly heavy tongue move inside her mouth the same way, it was a couple of moments ago against her clit and inside her pussy.

She was burning. She was burning all over for him, and she needed him now more than ever. Not because of the cold, but because of the pure _need_, she felt for him since he warmed her hands.

_'Five,' _she whimpered against the kiss jerking her hips against his.

'Hmmm?' he let outstretching the sound for as long as he could.

Her nails dug into his back and shoulder, _'I'm cold.'_

He pulled away from her only to get rid of his clothes, and it was only then did she realize she was almost completely naked while he was fully dressed.

_How unfair!_

She raised to her elbows and pulled off her shirt from under her breasts before she launched herself at his lips pulling him as close as possible to her. He didn't seem to mind letting her take charge while his hands mapped out her body making sure she was warm all over.

She had enough of that thought. She reached for him. He was already hard for her, hard for them to continue both of them to melt together as one in their heat.

He laid her down spreading her legs for him before he thrust into her both of them groaning from the feeling of one another. Vanya's legs hugged his back, her heels digging into his ass to bring him further into her. She loved his length. She loved the feeling of him inside of her. She loved how full he made her feel inside. She felt like she never wanted anything more than to have him like this inside filling her.

She reached for his face pulling him close to hers, her lips against his even if it was impossible to kiss with their hips moving against one another. Their groans and moans were just as loud as the sound of Five's cock thrusting into her breaking the silence of her bedroom in the night for the first time in a long while. It felt hot as well. Her bedroom always felt chilly, her bed always felt cold, her whole life felt like it was freezing not just her body, but not now. Not in the moment as Five moved against her both of them slowly slipping away into the heated madness of their pleasure getting lost in it like inside a forest on fire.

One of Vanya's hands slipped from its place on his back to the sheet grabbing onto them for some leverage until felt Five's hand covering it and freeing the sheet. His hand turned hers around and he entwined his fingers with hers both gripping each other's hand as firmly as possible. Vanya had no doubt their skin would be pale from how stern their grips were.

Their hands just as their bodies fit with each other perfectly. Like they were made for this. Like they were made for one another to burn bright together, to melt against each other, to explode together and spread their heat all over her bed, her bedroom, her fucking life.

When he grabbed one of her legs and pulled it higher over his back he caused her to see stars. He hit her just right.

'Warm enough?' he asked teasingly before he started to thrust into the spot relentlessly until he forced her third orgasm out of her. She froze for a moment clenching onto him as tight as possible her walls mercilessly pushing him over his own edge before he collapsed his head against the sheet next to her face while trying desperately not to crush her with her body. Although she only figured all that out later as in the next few blissful moments the wave of her released washed over her and took the rest of the world away.

Once the world started to exist again, she noticed that they continued to hold hands and that Five was trying to catch his breath next with his face against.

She softly ran her fingers through his sweaty hair which caused him to roll to the side to look at her. He pulled her closer afterward bringing her flushed and sweating body against his own while pulling the covers over them, 'Are you still cold?'

'Yes,' she liked pushing herself even closer against him even if that wasn't even possible.

'So should I continue to try and warm you up?' he asked and she hummed, '_God, yes._'

* * *

**Koniec**

* * *

**A.N: I was trying to be cute and romantic and then sex...just happened? I hope you enjoyed it anyway. If you want to leave some feedback. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
